


Of Sushi and Surprise Gifts

by sinnerforhire



Series: Paws 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arthritis, Disabled Character, M/M, Physical Disability, Service Dogs, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared and Jensen spend Valentine's Day together.





	

Jared’s been waiting all day for Jensen to come over. It’s Valentine's Day, but since it’s a school day, Jensen’s been working with students all day. But now Jensen’s finished his classes and is on his way over. 

Sadie can sense Jared’s excitement and noses at his leg. Jared scratches her behind her ears and then under her chin. “Jensen’s coming over,” he tells her. “You gonna be a good girl for us?” Sadie woofs softly and licks Jared’s chin. Jared laughs as Sadie showers him with kisses. “Happy Valentine's Day, pretty girl.”

The doorbell rings. Jared wheels over to unlock it and then moves back so Sadie can open it. Jensen’s standing there with a huge gift bag and two big paper bags. Jared’s eyes widen. “What is all that?”

Jensen steps inside and Sadie closes the door. “Well, these bags—” He indicates the paper bags, “—are dinner, and this is your Valentine's Day gift.” He hands the giant gift bag to Jared, who puts it in his lap and then wheels over to set it down beside the couch. The present he got for Jensen is in a bag in Jared’s room, and he can send Sadie to get it later.

“Did you cook, or—?”

Jensen sets the bags on the dining room table. “No, I ordered from Empire. You like sushi, right?”

Jared grins. “I love sushi.”

“Yeah, I remembered you saying something about that.” Jensen starts to unpack the bags. “I kinda got a little bit of everything. There’s gyoza and shumai in these—” He sets out two plastic-lidded trays of Japanese dumplings, “—and then I got miso soup, one sushi regular, a dragon roll, a rainbow roll, and a spicy tuna roll.” 

He pulls a foil-wrapped package out of one of the bags. “And I even have something special for her.” He unwraps the foil to reveal heart-shaped dog biscuits. “I made them myself.”

Jared shakes his head, but he’s smiling. “You trying to spoil both of us rotten?”

“Is it working?” Jensen raises an eyebrow.

Jared takes one of the biscuits and breaks it in half. He gives one half to Sadie, who crunches it thoroughly and eagerly noses at Jared’s hand for more. Jared gives her the other half and she scarfs it down. “Well, it’s working on her, at least,” Jared replies, still smiling.

Jared pulls his chair up to the table. Jensen pulls out two sets of chopsticks and a plastic fork. “I didn’t know if you could use chopsticks, so I got both.”

Jared shakes his head. “Nope, not anymore.” He takes the plastic fork and points at the tray of gyoza. “Can you open that, and the cup of sauce?”

“Sure.” Jensen opens both with ease. Jared really misses being able to do something as simple as take a plastic lid off a tray. 

They both eat in companionable silence for a while, occasionally asking for things like soy sauce or the different containers of sushi. “This is really great,” says Jared. “Thank you so much. I just…”

Jensen frowns. “What?”

“I wish I could do stuff like this for you,” Jared finishes quietly.

“I don’t expect that,” replies Jensen, equally quietly. “I enjoy doing things for you. It makes me happy to see _you_ happy.”

“I just still feel like I could do more for you.”

Jensen reaches over and covers Jared’s hand with his own. “Jared, trust me, being with you is the only gift I need.” He leans over the table to kiss Jared on the cheek. “All you have to do is be your adorable, charming self.”

Jared grins, but he can feel his cheeks heating up. “Okay, you’ve convinced me.”

Jensen nods, but he’s grinning as well. “Good.” He sets down his chopsticks. “I’m pretty much full. You want me to put the rest in the fridge?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Jared eats the last of the dragon roll and pushes his plate aside. Jensen cleans up the table and puts all the leftovers in the fridge.

“Okay, now comes the fun part.” Jensen gestures at the giant bag next to the couch. “Come on over and open your present.”

Jared calls Sadie. “Go get the red bag,” he tells her, and she trots off to his bedroom. She returns with a shiny red gift bag, which he hands to Jensen.

“You open yours first,” says Jensen, bouncing a little like an excited kid. Jared has to admit, he’s pretty damn curious as to what could be in the giant bag. 

Jared reaches into the bag. His fingers land on something thick and soft. The whole thing is too heavy for him to pull out on his own. “Little help here?” he says, not unkindly.

Jensen helps extract the gift from the bag. It’s a navy blue knit afghan with massive stitches, almost as big as Jared’s thumb. Jared’s eyes widen. “Did you _make_ this?”

Jensen nods, grinning from ear to ear. “I got the kit from Etsy. You should see the needles. They’re as thick as my wrist, and almost two feet long. It’s merino wool, so it should be nice and warm.”

Jared spreads it out over his legs. It’s short enough that it doesn’t drag on the floor, but it covers his feet and Jensen’s right, it’s incredibly warm. It’ll be perfect for sitting at his desk at night. “This is amazing. Thank you so much. I love it.” He reaches out and takes Jensen’s hand, pulling him in for a kiss.

“You’re welcome,” murmurs Jensen, his lips brushing over Jared’s with each word. Jared kisses him again, relishing the feel of Jensen’s soft lips against his own, as soft as the wool afghan in his lap and just as warm.

Jensen breaks the kiss to stand up straight. “Sorry, my back was starting to hurt.”

Jared waves a hand. “No, I should have thought of that. It’s okay.” He hands Jensen the gift bag Sadie retrieved from his room. “Open yours.”

Jensen pushes aside the tissue paper and pulls out a monogrammed green microfiber robe. “I figured you could either take it to the pool or leave it here,” says Jared.

Jensen grins and traces a fingertip over the letters. “This is great, thank you.” He slips it on over his sweater and jeans, and just as Jared had hoped, it makes his eyes look amazing. Jensen runs a hand down the front of it. “It’s so soft.” He chuckles. “That’s funny, we kind of had the same idea. I guess that means we’re meant to be together.”

Jared moves from his chair to the couch. “You had any doubt about that?”

Jensen slides an arm around Jared’s shoulders and draws him in for a kiss. “No, none at all.”


End file.
